Empty Closets and Bottles
by RaiLei
Summary: [oneshot] When everyone has to spend a snowy night buried in Tifa's bar, with nothing to entertain themselves with, morning seems a long ways off add in a Twister mat, an old bottle and Reno's mind and things are far from boring ...


---

"I'm bored," Yuffie moaned, drumming her fingers against the booths' table, head resting against its' surface.

". . . we all are." Elena yawned, stretching her arms above her head as she leaned back.

"The snow storm should end soon . . ." Tifa said, her voice muffled from the closet.

"I hope the power comes back on soon." Marlene shivered, her teeth chattering as she leaned into Kadaj.

"I'll get some blankets from upstairs," Tifa responded, lighting up some candles.

"Does anyone have any mastered fire materia?" Yuffie questioned, brining her knees up to her chest.

"I think Red has it," Cloud shrugged, grabbing some coats from the closet.

Yuffie pouted.

"You'll get over it," Reno shrugged, casting a glance over in Yuffie's direction. "Say; let's have some drinks – open bar!"

Elena rolled her eyes, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "Can you only think about getting drunk?"

"Come on Laney, do it with me."

Elena curled her nose up and shrugged. "Alright."

Tifa laughed, coming back down the stairs, blankets in hand. "You're out of luck, Reno, everything's on tap. With no power . . . no alcohol."

Reno pouted, earning a laugh from both Elena and Yuffie. "Can I have a blanket?" Yuffie asked, blinking up at the brunette.

Tifa nodded, walking over to the booth, holding out a large green blanket. Yuffie took the blanket greedily. Tifa laughed, looking over at Elena and Reno. "Care for one, you guys?"

Elena nodded, while Reno smirked cheekily.

"Thanks Tifa." Elena chirped sleepily, unfolding the pink blanket, wrapping it around her small form.

Reno half pouted. "Hey, what about me, Lockheart?"

Tifa smiled over her shoulder. "Share with Elena."

"But, it's _pink_!" Reno protested, frowning.

"Come on Reno," Elena said sleepily, shuffling closer to the red haired male, draping the blanket as best as she could around his shoulders. "I won't bite you."

Reno smirked, lazily draping an arm around Elena's shoulders as she brought her feet up underneath the blanket. "That's too bad," he whispered in her ear.

Elena blushed bright, making Yuffie laugh from across the booth. "We need a camera; you two look so cute."

Elena blushed, hiding her face in the blanket, while Reno smirked at Yuffie. "We all know you're jealous, Kisaragi."

Yuffie scowled at Reno. "Jealous, no; bored, yes. Hey Tifa," Yuffie called, looking for the brunette. "Do you have anything fun we can do?"

"What do you have in mind?" Tifa called.

"Um . . ." Yuffie blanked. "Who's got an idea?"

"We could play board games . . ." Marlene trailed off.

"What kind of games?" Reno asked, raising an eyebrow.

Elena rolled her eyes, hitting the male. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

Reno shrugged, winking at Elena. "I know you like it like that Laney."

"How about _Twister_?" Aeris called, pulling some games out of the closet.

"That's a good idea, Ancient." Reno said, smirking.

"I told you – my name's _Aeris_."

"Whatever," Reno shrugged. "As long as its' guys _and_ girls in strange and wonderful positions, count me in."

"Pervert," Yuffie bit out, shuffling out of the booth. "Only you can make a kids' game dirty."

Reno shrugged. "So what?"

"Who wants to play?" Yuffie called, grabbing the box off the piles of games Aeris was carrying, pulling the mat out. "Besides Reno and me; that is?"

"Me!" Marlene shouted, pumping her fist in the air.

"It looks like fun on the box . . ." Aeris commented, appearing at Yuffie's side.

"I want to spin!" Elena called, seeing the spinner in the box.

"You don't want to play?" Reno pouted, moving away from Elena. "How about you, Lockheart?"

"I've got the camera," Tifa responded, dangling the silver device. "Reno, you should be lucky, unless some of the other guys want to play . . . you've got three girls to yourself."

Reno smirked brightly, looking over at the other guys. "Leaving your women to me – brave move."

Cloud smirked, shaking his head. "I'm sure they can handle you, three against one."

Rude smirked, holding back a laugh. Kadaj glared at the red head before looking over at Marlene who smiled brightly back at him. Vincent just shrugged, leaning against the counter.

"Ready!" Yuffie called, kicking off her shoes and tossed the spinner to Elena. "Let's play!"

Elena smirked, spinning the dial rapidly as the four players set themselves up on the different sides of the rectangular mat. Her eyes waited for the dial to slow down, looking down at the dial and devilishly up at the four of them as the dial slowed.

"Reno – left hand green.

---

"Aeris – right hand red."

"What?!" Aeris called, her bangs falling in her eyes.

"Come on Aeris," Reno taunted, winking down at her. "It'll be fun."

Aeris scowled at the red haired male, moving her foot from the green circle. Reno smiled down at Aeris, her legs on either side of him.

"You must like this," Aeris bit out, hauntingly.

"You know what could make it better?" Reno asked, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Reno – left hand yellow."

Reno smirked, shifting around, deliberately placing his hand on the circle closest to Aeris' thigh. "This could . . . make it better."

Aeris scowled, turning her gaze towards Elena. "Spin it quicker, Elena!" _Flash!_ "Tifa, you better burn those photos."

"I want a copy! I'll put it on my office wall. Oh, I wonder how jealous Tseng will be?"

"Reno!"

"Keep calling my name, babe."

"Right foot blue, Aeris."

Sighing in relief, Aeris moved her leg, earning a scowl from Reno.

"Right hand yellow."

Reno grinned cheekily, moving his other hand to the circle, resting over Aeris' again. "Somehow, we keep ending up in these positions . . ."

"Sorry, you're not my type," Aeris shrugged slightly, moving her right hand to the nearest blue square.

"Too bad," Reno mused, smirking.

Aeris raised an eyebrow at his words, Reno grinning like a maniac. "What?"

"Nothing," he shrugged, moving his left foot to the red circle.

"This is going on _forever_," Marlene mumbled from a booth. "Let's do something else while they finish up."

"Like what?" Tifa asked, holding the camera aloft.

"Um . . ." Marlene reached across the booths' table, grabbing Reno's empty bottle. "Spin the bottle, we can use the closet too."

"What? I want to do it also!"

"Too bad, Reno," Elena called. "Hey Rude, spin for me?"

Rude nodded, grabbing the spinner from Elena, who smiled brightly, kissing his cheek before rushing over to the small group at the bars' counter.

"Let's end this Aeris."

"Fall over then, Reno."

"Nice try," with a smirk, Reno leaned down, bringing his lips roughly against Aeris.

Tifa smiled, flashing another picture with the camera. Elena blinked, fighting back a blush. Rude rolled his eyes, spinning the dial for Aeris. Cloud narrowed his eyes at the two on the mat. Aeris let out a breath as Reno smirked, pulling back from her.

"You didn't fall . . ."

"Takes more then that," Aeris smirked, before heaving herself up a little, locking lips with him.

Tifa's camera flashed again while Cloud's mouth fell agape once more. Reno's eyes widened at Aeris' courage, smirking against her lips. Against his better judgement, Reno brought a hand off the board – _automatic out, _Yuffie had shouted – placing it on Aeris' hip.

"Aeris!" Cloud shouted.

From the sudden outburst, Reno and Aeris were caught off guard, sending them crashing down to the ground

"I think I won – your hand left hr board!'

Reno scowled, shrugging. "I've never seen you like this before."

Aeris blinked, looking around then. Reno was lying on top of her, one arm trapping her, his legs between hers, her feet resting against hers.

"You're heavy."

Reno shrugged. "You know you like it, babe."

"Get off!" Aeris said, pushing against Reno's chest.

Reno sighed, rolling off to the side. He smirked, standing up and brushed his clothes off. "Strife, I think you just lost your girlfriend."

Aeris rolled her eyes, pushing Reno off to the side. "I want to play too!"

"Out of the way, Gainsborough, you'll get your chance in the closet with me."

Aeris laughed, sitting down between Cloud and Tifa. "You wish, Reno."

"Hell yes!" He shouted, sitting between Elena and Yuffie. He winked at the girls around the small circle. "I want to go in the closet with all of you," he draped his arm over Yuffie's shoulder, smirking at the gunslinger beside the ninja. "Hey Valentine, I might hook up with your girl."

Vincent smirked, nodding at Reno. "Good luck with that."

"Ha ha, wait," Yuffie whirled around to face the gunslinger. She wriggled away from Reno's arm, resting her head against Vincent's shoulder. "Come on Vincent, we don't even need a closet."

Supressing a grin, Yuffie lifted her head, bringing herself onto her knees. Vincent quirked an eyebrow, looking down at the small ninja; then, smiling bright, Yuffie brought her lips to Vincent's, placing her arms around her shoulders. Vincent smiled against her lips, bringing his real hand protectively to Yuffie's waist, drawing her body closer.

"Che, get a room!"

"Not here," Tifa piped up indignant. "There are kids here."

Marlene laughed, grabbing Kadaj's hand. "Like I don't know about all that, already!"

"Marlene," Tifa called, surprised. "What have you two been up too . . .?"

Kadaj's eyes narrowed in response. Marlene sighed, passing the bottle to Elena, who crawled forward, placing the bottle in the middle of their circle.

"Nice ass, Elena," Reno said with a smirk.

"Stuff it, Reno," she retorted with a glare.

"Gladly," Reno shrugged, reaching a hand out for the blonde.

"Reno!" She shrieked with a glare.

Turning around quickly, she reached a hand out, slapping Reno's hand away from her. With a huff, she sat back down scooting away from the red haired male. She smiled up at the balding Turk beside her, glaring over at Reno.

"Rude's nicer then you – he's not a pervert."

"Che, but he's still not Tseng."

"Shut up!"

"Who wants to spin first?" Marlene cut in, sitting down on a bar stool.

"Aren't you two playing?" Tifa asked over Aeris' head.

"Nah, I've got my guy right here – have fun."

Tifa shrugged, turning back to the bottle.

"I have an idea," Aeris grinned, clapping her hands together. "How about we spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on, goes first."

"Good idea, Aeris," Yuffie mumbled from her new position between Vincent's legs. She grinned, leaning back to look up at Vincent. "You know what would be a good idea? Before the person spins, they decide between a kiss or the closet! That'll make the stakes higher."

Aeris grinned with a laugh. "That sounds even better."

Elena nodded and glaring at Reno, leaned forward and grabbed the bottle, spinning it. Eleven pairs of eyes followed the spinning beer bottle, slowing down until . . .

"Reno!" Elena called out, disgusted, her nose curling up.

"Closet!" He shouted happily, spinning the bottle rapidly.

His aquamarine eyes followed the slowing bottle, before bringing his gaze up to Tifa. Tifa blinked at his stare, quirking an eyebrow.

"I've got my eye on you, Lockheart."

Tifa nodded absently, a smirk on her features. "Better luck next time . . ."

Reno blinked, looking down at the bottle. "No way!"

Everyone else's eyes trailed down to the bottle. Snickers went around the group, Elena laughing loudly.

"At least you didn't pick kiss . . ." Aeris put in helpfully.

"Have fun, _boys_." Elena taunted, between her laughs.

"I don't want too," Reno pouted, refusing to get up.

"You _have_ to go," Yuffie chided. "That's the rules, I feel sorry for you . . . _Rude_."

Rude paled ever so slightly as the bottle pointed at him, scowling slightly.

"I'm **not **going!" Reno shouted, crossing his arms across his chest, refusing to move. "I want to spin again!"

"Too bad," Yuffie cut in, leaning back against the gunslingers' chest. "I feel sorry for Rude though . . . I promise; we _won't _take any pictures this time."

"Are you going to go or what, Reno? We _don't _have all night." Elena huffed, looking away from Rude's sunglasses to the red haired male beside her.

"_Actually, _we do have all night, Laney . . . no one can come until tomorrow morning." Reno put in, playfully elbowing the blonde.

"You didn't answer my question – are you going or not?"

"**Not**," Reno shouted, looking disgustedly around the room. "You all disgust me."

"Well, no more then you disgust us," Yuffie laughed, narrowing her eyes. "You _are_ the male slut after all . . ."

"Shut up, brat," Reno retorted.

Elena shook her head, leaning for the bottle. "Both of you, _shut up, _I'll spin, and **I **pick _kiss_!"

"I have an idea," Marlene called from the booth off to the side. "Since some people, won't like their choices, if the spinner doesn't like it, they have to take a drink."

"Of what?" Reno called, perking up at the idea of drinking. "Lockheart said everything was on tap."

Marlene shrugged. "There's a bit of stuff out in the storage room –"

"Go and get it then, I want my share!" Reno laughed,, casting a glance from Marlene to Tifa.

Tifa sighed, shaking her head. "Fine, good idea though, keep playing and I'll be back." With that, Tifa stood up, making her way behind the bar to the storage area.

Elena's blue eyes followed the empty bottle as it spun on the old hardwood, slowing ever so slightly. Reno perked up as the bottle stopped spinning, his mako eyes widening slightly.

"Hey, Lockheart," he shouted in Tifa's general direction. "Bring a bit more; Laney's going to need some too."

"Will _not_," Elena retoted, glaring diggings at the red head. "I can do it . . . but can you?"

Across from her, green eyes closed, nodding slightly, making Reno grin widely. "Someone get the camera! This will **_have _**to go on my wall too . . . Tseng's _so_ going to wish he was here."

"Reno you're just rude," Elena scoffed, trying to ignore him.

"What'd I miss – oh! Yes . . . where is that camera?"

"Tifa, you're mean," Aeris shook her head, sticking her tongue out.

Letting out a sigh, Aeris slowly stood up, brushing imaginary dust off her outfit. Elena grumbled something at Reno as she stood up, stopping in the middle of the circle, a foot away from Aeris. Reno watched the two, eyes wide, while Tifa held the camera ready, a hand over the button.

---

Needless to say, when Cid and Reeve showed up the next morning – the snow blizzard surrounding Edge having stopped in the middle of the night – they had gotten an interesting surprise. On the floor, the empty bottle and Twister mat resided, Reno spread out on the coloured circle mat, Aeris's head resting against his chest, her hair free of her ponytail, some of the strands tickling the side of his face. Kadaj and Marlene were curled up in one of the booths, a black blanket lying over them, while Yuffie was curled up in Vincent's lap as the gunslinger was resting in the couch, holding the small ninja tightly to him. Tifa and Cloud were no where in sight, probably retiring to their rooms up above the bar.

"What the hell did they do last night?" Cid muttered, lighting his cigarette.

Reeve shrugged, frowning as he looked across the room. "Elena and Rude are missing though."

Cid shrugged. "Maybe they're where Cloud and Tifa are."

Reeve rolled his eyes, moving further into the room. Cid smirked, moving over to the closet, pulling on the closet's handle. "Wonder if they all have coats . . . it might not be snowing, but it's still damn . . . found those Turks."

Cid smirked, the two Turks resting in the closet, the jackets in question lying under them.

". . . I'm not even going to ask what happened," Reeve sighed, closing the closet door on the two Turks. "Just leave them a note . . . well . . . uh . . . come back later."

---


End file.
